


Everything I need

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt Sara Lance, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, Soft Ava Sharpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Sara is spiraling down into dark thoughts but Ava is there to pull her back out to the light. Inspired by the song "Everything I need" by Skylar Grey.





	Everything I need

**Author's Note:**

> I finished writing this short fic on a train with in 30 mins in one go I'm impressed by myself too. Did some fine tune on wording and here is it out for reading everyone! Enjoy! xx

"Sara" Ava whispers her girlfriend's name in the dark room, trying to get a response.  
Sara has locked herself up in her quarter after a rough mission, probably blaming herself for what had gone wrong.   
The mission supposed to be easy and quick, but the sudden appearance of some old enemy of Sara had made things go south. Charlie ends up being shot and is currently in the med bay being healed by Gideon.  
Zari called Ava after settling her own girlfriend in the med bay, telling her what happened and that an also-hurt Sara had run off to lock herself up.  
"Just leave me alone" Sara grunts in response, voice rough and obviously pained.  
Ava sighs, of course Sara is going to try push her away. But she's here to stay so she walks towards the direction of Sara's voice. Now adapted the darkness in the room, Ava can see better and she finds her girlfriend curling up in the corner, knees drawn up to her chest.  
"Can I turn on the bedside lamp to at least see you face better?" Ava kneels in front of Sara and asks gently.  
"Ava--" Sara tries to protest but all she can get out is her girlfriend's name.  
"It's okay babe, I'm here" Reassuring the smaller blonde, Ava quickly walks to turn the small light on and resumes to her position in front of Sara.  
She can barely hold back her gasp when the warm light light up the room. Sara's white suit is mostly red now, with blood that maybe is her enemy's, Charlie's, or even her own.  
But it's the tear tracks on Sara's face that break Ava's heart.  
"Oh Baby" Ava's heart is aching for the hurting girl in front of her.  
"No Ava, just let me be" Sara avoids eye contact with Ava, looking anywhere and everywhere but her.  
"I just want to make sure you're okay. I'm worried. We are"  
"You don't have to" Sara comments dryly, still not looking at Ava.  
Ava sighs again, sitting sown onto the floor. This is gonna be a long night.  
Hovering her hands on top of Sara's, Ava wait for Sara's slight nod as permission before linking their hands. Because Ava knows that sometimes touching will just cause Sara more distress.  
The pair just sit on the floor like that for a while, Ava caressing the back of Sara's hand lovingly. 

"Do you wanna talk about what happened?" Ava decide to give it a gentle push a few moments later. So she asks gently, although she already knows.  
"Don't you already know?" Sara's sarcastic side has come out as defense mechanism.  
"Babe, it's just me. You don't have to be this strong all the time" Ava moves one of her hand to cup Sara's cheek, tilting her face so their eyes can meet.  
The raw pain in Sara's eyes is too strong that Ava has to close her own eyes to collect herself. She leans forward to press their foreheads together after a kiss on Sara's forehead.

"You're wrong Ava" Sara states dryly out of the blue.  
"Sara?" Ava doesn't understand where is this coming from.  
"I'm not strong, not at all" Sara bows her head as if she feels shameful.  
Ava squeezes Sara's hand, encouraging her to keep talking.  
"If I am strong, Charlie won't get hurt. If I'm strong, Zari won't be worrying so much. Hell, you won't be here hurting to see me like this" Sara's voice breaks, she can't hold it anymore. The dam is breaking.  
"Come here babe" Ava scoots forward to gather Sara onto her lap, wrapping her arms securely around the now weeping girl.  
Sara sobs into Ava's shoulder, her entire figure shaking.  
"Just let it all out baby, it's okay" Ava just holds Sara and let her pour all the pain out, whispering comforting words to her.  
When Sara's sob subsides and turns into occasional sniffles against her chest, Ava starts to talk.  
"Listen to me babe, you said I'm wrong but I have to say it's the other way round. You, Sara Lance, are the strongest woman I have ever met. If you are not strong, how can you survive all the horrid things you've been through? If you are not strong, how can you be living with all the pain you carry in your heart? If you are not strong, how can you be this gorgeous covering in all the scars that prove you are so fucking strong? I know sometimes it's hard for you to believe that you are good and I always wish that you can see yourself the way I do" Ava pauses to life Sara's head off her chest so she can look into those icy blue eyes she loves so much.  
"Sara Lance, everything you are just make you the perfect Sara Lance I need and love. Remember this, you goober, no matter how much you push me away or how you say I'm wrong, I'm here to stay, not going anywhere"  
Sara stares at Ava in shock. This is the first time someone declares their love for her out loud and promising not to leave her no matter what in front of her, looking right into her eyes.  
Tears pooling at her eyes again, Sara buries her head against Ava's front, and she murmurs.  
"I love you Ava Sharpe"  
"I love you too Peter Pan, you're gonna be okay" Ava replies, a small smile on her face.


End file.
